


Nella cella

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Frost [5]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Hans si fosse accorto di amare Elsa e di non volerla uccidere?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Elsa/HansPrompt: ci è voluto un po' ma alla fine ha capito: senza ambizioni un uomo non ha nulla, ma senza una donna, un uomo non è tale.





	Nella cella

Nella cella

 

Hans si chiuse la porta della prigione alle spalle con un tonfo e avanzò. Si strofinò le braccia sulle spalle rabbrividendo per il freddo. Il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso, la pelle era arrossata sulle guance. Avanzò, le gambe gli tremavano e sentì pungere le narici. Passò lateralmente ai mattoni di pietra della prigione. Raggiunse la metà della cella. La luce azzurra bluastra che entrava dalla finestra sull'altra parete illuminava per metà la penombra del posto. Abbassò lo sguardo. La luce esterna faceva brillare i guanti di ferro e le catene legati che tenevano bloccate le mani della regina Elsa. Corrugò la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Elsa teneva gli occhi chiusi, il capo reclinato appoggiato sul cuscino e stava su un fianco sul letto.  
"Vedere quella freccia che quasi ti colpiva, regina dei ghiacci, mi ha fatto capire quanto delicata siate" sussurrò Hans. Raggiunse la prigioniera. Il collo niveo era scoperto, sulle spalle sottile ricadeva la lunga treccia biondo platino e insieme alle braccia anche il mantello azzurro-trasparente strisciava sul pavimento. Hans arcuò la schiena, prese la coperta e gliela mise di sopra, coprendola.  
"Farò di te la mia sovrana. Mi ci è voluto un po' ma alla fine ha capito: senza ambizioni un uomo non ha nulla, ma senza una donna, un uomo non è tale".

 


End file.
